NaLu Week !
by Sophieorela
Summary: C'est la NaLu Week ! Soyez nombreux à participer ! 1 Juillet : L'anniversaire de Lucy ! 2 juillet : Conte de Fée ! 3 juillet : Câlin ! 5 juillet : Premier(e) (Fois, baisé...) . Un Lime et des Univers Alternatifs ! Bonne lecture ! Normalement il y a sept OS mais j'ai pas eut ni le temps ni le courage... Sorry...
1. Chapter 1

_**Petit avant garde :**_

**Hello les gens ! :P Content de me revoir pour un nouvel écrit ? Oui ? Non ? x)  
Bref ! La NaLu Week débute aujourd'hui, j'entre donc en scène avec un OS sur le 1er thème qui est censé parler de l'anniversaire de Lucy :P  
J'ai décidé de l'écrire sous forme de lettre, Lucy raconte donc un événement qui a gâché sa relation amoureuse le jour de la fête de sa naissance...  
Je dois dire que cet OS est plutôt court comme il s'agit d'une lettre... Il est aussi dramatique et bien sur le problème n'est pas résolu à la fin *D J'adore faire ça :P**

* * *

A ma moitié,

Natsu… Je suis désolée mais… Qui aurait pu dire que tout tournerait aussi mal ? Pas moi… Ce jour aurait dû être magnifique… Mon amour, ai-je encore le droit de t'appeler comme ça ? Je ne pense pas mais je le fais quand même parce que je sais et tu le sais que nous c'est pour encore très longtemps ! Et toutes les erreurs que l'on fait, je sais que je fais plus de faux pas que toi, surtout ce jour-là. Mais comprends-tu ? Elle est ta meilleure amie, aussi ! Elle ne voulait pas notre rupture… Elle est juste comme toi : Amoureuse de moi ! Mais tu as plus de chance qu'elle ! Parce que je t'aime aussi… Elle non…

Cette fête en l'honneur de mon anniversaire, j'ai eu 20 ans il y a quinze jours… tout était prêt pour que l'on s'amuse… Mira et Erza avaient tout préparé, tout… sauf ça… J'aimerais l'appeler accident mais je n'y arrive pas… Elle était malheureuse et elle avait bu un ou deux vers qui lui avait donné l'assurance dont elle avait besoin. Elle m'avait embrassé et devant tout le monde, même toi tu l'as vu… Et c'est bien ça la cause qui nous sépare encore après 2 semaines… Natsu… Si tu n'étais pas renfermé dans ton imagination et que tu n'étais pas partie, je t'aurais tout expliqué face à face… Je t'aurais dit que je ne l'avais pas repoussé car je ne voulais pas qu'elle pleure, pas qu'elle se fasse rejeter devant tout le monde… Sur le moment j'ai pensé à elle et à la douleur qu'elle devait avoir de nous voir toujours ensemble, heureux comme les amants que nous étions…

Natsu, qu'aurais-tu dis si jamais je ne t'avais pas aimé et que j'avais répondu aux avances de Lisanna ? Tu aurais fait comme elle, voir tu aurais surement mal réagit, parce que tu es possessif et jaloux… Comme tous les dragons slayers… Natsu ? Je t'aime ! Pourquoi être partie comme ça en mission sans attendre mes explications ? Tu es rentré il y a quelques jours, je t'ai croisé puis tu as disparu… Mon cœur te réclame, Natsu ! Te venges-tu ?

Moi aussi je suis malheureuse, si seulement tu savais que la pire journée de ma vie s'est produite le jour de mon anniversaire ! Où est mon cadeau Natsu ? Tu ne me l'as pas donné ! Alors maintenant je t'impose de revenir vers moi parce que je ne veux rien demander d'autre. Parce que c'est juste tout ce que j'ai besoin pour dormir tranquillement… te savoir juste à côté. Pouvoir de nouveau glisser mon visage contre ton torse brûlant. Pouvoir de nouveau te prendre dans mes bras.

Natsu si jamais tu lis ma lettre, tu viendras me prendre dans tes bras pour me dire que l'on oublie ou que l'on recommence à zéros ? Je le veux, je l'espère, je t'en prie. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je t'écrirais une lettre pour te dire à qu'elle point je t'aime. Si on me l'avait dit plusieurs année avant j'aurais détourné les yeux et ignoré, parce que je ne voulais pas que l'on pense que je puisse t'aimer, parce qu'au fond même si je cherchais mon prince charmant, j'avais peur de l'amour. Peur de ce qui nous arrive maintenant… L'amour c'est beau ! Non c'est douloureux !

Tu ne m'avais pas promit de toujours me protéger ? Si je pleure maintenant n'est-ce pas parce que tu es loin ?

Natsu… Tu souffres aussi, je l'ai vu… Ces petites secondes où je t'ai croisé dans la guilde. Ton regard était implorant, j'aurais aimé te consoler mais tu as disparu dans la minute suivante… Je me déteste je te blesse, et ça me fait mal… C'est idiot ! Je suis idiote, Natsu dès que je te revois je t'attrape et ne te lâches plus… Parce que je suis certaine qu'aucun de nous n'a l'envie que ça se termine ainsi…

Pourtant j'ai cru le contraire quand Gray est venu me dire que plus jamais tu ne voulais me voir… Si c'est vrai… Alors est-ce moi qui ai imaginé ton regard triste ? Etait-il en réalité plein de haine à mon encontre ?

Natsu, j'aimerais pouvoir tout effacer, que tout ce cauchemar brûle de ta flamme, que notre amour renaisse de ma lumière, que notre couple continue bercé par le soleil, que nos vies soient liée par un lien de feu indestructible… Parce que je suis une petite fille qui croit en la puissance de l'amour…

Parce que je t'aime sincèrement, pour la protection que tu m'as toujours apportée lors de nos missions, pour ton réconfort qui m'a toujours accompagné dans les durs moments… Pour ta gentillesse qui a toujours, toujours pardonné mes erreurs…

Natsu si jamais tu ne me pardonnais pas… Que ferais-je ? J'ai promis de toujours t'aimer après notre première fois ! Natsu vient me bercer de ton odeur dont je suis folle… Sinon c'est l'eau gelé teinté de sang qui bercera mon corps sans âme.

La fille bizarre que tu as un jour rencontré à Hargeon…

* * *

_**Pour ne rien dire :**_

_**Voilà c'est finit... 1èrement j'ai galérer à l'écrire parce que je voyais pas trop Lucy écrire une lettre d'amour en mode "folle amoureuse", je trouve que ça lui convient pas, puis c'est destiné à Natsu et je sais pas s'il aime ce genre de lettre x). 2èmement après mettre longuement trituré le cerveau pour trouver un personnage qui pourrait se mettre entre le NaLu sans que tout le monde l'insulte, j'ai décider de prendre Lisanna et de la faire in love de Lucy, problem ? **_

_**Et ouais, bousculons les traditions x) Au début je voulais faire avec Grey dingue de Natsu mais Natsu écrire une lettre à Lucy ? On est pas dans ma première fic là u_u**_

_**Un petit com's pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas ? ET ce que vous en avez pensé ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Petit avant garde :**_

_**Alors les amis ! Merci pour vos petits commentaires qui m'on fait chaud au coeur 3**_

_**Je tenais à vous dire qu'il y aura une suite qui arrivera bientôt pour le première OS ;)**_

_**En attendant voici le 2ème OS pour la NaLu Week ! **_

_**Un Univers Alternatif et la romance est plutôt légère ^^**_

* * *

Mon dragon charmant.

Dans un merveilleux continent où vivait toute sorte d'êtres, l'harmonie régnait en maître… ou presque. Ce continent était formé de plusieurs royaumes indépendants les uns des autres, un nous intéresse en particulier, le royaume de Fiore. Un pays dirigé par un roi qui était bon et juste avec tout le monde… enfin peut être que non puisque sa fille subissait son indifférence et son mépris. Pourtant elle lui obéissait et était la pureté incarné… Elle s'efforçait chaque jour à être parfaite mais rien ni faisait, il ne la portait pas dans son cœur… Et cela l'attristait tellement…

Cette jeune princesse se trouvait dans sa chambre, devant son miroir, elle se contemplait. Elle avait de grands yeux chocolat et un visage doux encadré par de magnifiques cheveux d'or. Elle retira son épaisse robe de soirée et soupira d'aise… Elle partit dans son bain, elle avait besoin de calme et de sérénité après le bal qu'avait donné son père ce soir. La jeune fille soupira, en tant que princesse du royaume de Fiore, elle, Lucy Heartfilia se devait de trouver un bon partit pour l'avenir du pays… Ayant un frère ainé, elle n'endosserait pas la couronne de son pays mais celui d'un autre… Le roi la mariera surement avec un prince d'un royaume environnent… Elle ne voulait pas… Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle s'était résigné il y a longtemps. Elle espérait juste un miracle. Elle sortit de son bain, et s'enveloppa dans des serviettes chaudes. Elle sortit de sa salle d'eau. Une jeune femme aux courts cheveux blanc l'attendait assise sur son lit une magnifique robe de soie blanche dans les mains.

**« -Princesse ! Dépêchez-vous ! Il est tard et demain vos professeurs viennent vous instruire !** Sourit-elle avec un regard aimant.

**-Lisanna… Ne me vouvoie pas… On se connait trop bien pour ça.** Demanda la princesse aux beaux cheveux d'or tout en laissant sa jeune amie l'aider à l'habiller.

**-Hum… Si tu veux… Tu devrais aller te coucher !**

**-Tu as raison…** Soupira-t-elle avant de s'installer dans son grand lit. **»**

Sa meilleure amie la laissa. Elle referma la porte après avoir lâché un doux **« Bonne nuit »**. La jeune princesse remua plusieurs minutes ne trouvant pas le sommeil ! Elle était un peu excitée… Demain c'était son anniversaire, elle allait avoir 17 ans… Elle espérait secrètement que son père s'en rappelle… Mais elle ne devait pas rêver ça faisait des années que sa majesté le roi ignorait qu'il avait une fille… Lucy entendit quelque chose donner des coups de griffes contre sa grande fenêtre. Elle s'empressa de se lever pour l'ouvrir. Un petit chat bleu entra à l'intérieur de la chambre avant de se jeter dans la poitrine de la jeune princesse. Lucy referma sa fenêtre puis s'empressa de se recoucher avec son petit chat dans ses bras. Heureusement qu'Happy était là ! Il était son plus fidèle compagnon malgré qu'on lui est formellement interdit d'avoir ne serait-ce un petit poisson comme animal de compagnie… La petite boule de poil venait tous les soirs la voir et des fois il restait des journées entières. Dans ces cas-là elle le cachait comme elle le pouvait, en lui demandant de bien rester cacher sous sa robe. Comme elle était longue, ample et parfois épaisse, on ne le remarquait pas ! Demain elle essayerait de le garder avec elle ! Puisqu'elle n'avait que des cours et que ses professeurs étaient assez coulant… Ils avaient déjà accepté Lisanna dans leur cours alors ils pourraient faire une entrave pour Happy ! C'est sur ces pensées que la jeune princesse de Fiore s'endormit sans se douter que la journée de demain allait être une page tournante décisive de sa vie…

* * *

Lucy se trouvait maintenant assise devant une table avec Happy sur ses genoux et Lisanna à sa droite. Elles écoutaient toute les deux le cours d'histoire de la jeune Levy Macgarden. Le roi avait jugé plus utile d'entourer sa fille de jeune personne pour ne pas qu'elle se sente trop seule et incomprise. Il avait donc décidé de prendre des professeurs assez jeunes :

**« -C'est pour ça qu'aujourd****'hui nous devons notre liberté à ces preux mages !** Conclue la femme aux cheveux bleus en fermant son bouquin sur la guerre de Fiore.

**-Attends, attends ! Si je comprends bien on doit remercier des hommes qui ont tué et trahit leur allié pour leur propre int****érêt** ? S'indigna la jeune demoiselle de compagnie de la princesse.

**-C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça parait stupide… Mais à l'époque les humains étaient dominés par ces énormes monstres, et quand la guerre entre les dragons s'est déclarée, ils ont dû former des humains capables de rivaliser avec eux !**

**-Justement je ne vois pas pourquoi ces humains devenus mages se sont retournés contre leur… Maitre ? Professeur ? Enfin bref c'est dégelasse… **

**-Lisanna mesure ton langage… Ses humains avaient juste soif de libe****rté et puis cette guerre à couter la mort à des dizaines de millions d'humains… Et à des centaines de dragons… Un véritable carnage… Ils avaient juste peur que ces monstres recommencent ce genre de boucherie…** Tenta de justifier Lévy avec un peu de mal.

**-Ou****i seulement des guerres sanglantes on en a connu bien d'autres depuis la disparition des dragons… **Avoua la jeune princesse qui était resté silencieuse depuis le début.

**-De toute façon c'est fait… On ne peut rien y changer… Et puis il n'existe plus aucun dragon…**

**-Détrompez-vous mes demoiselles ! Ils en restent bien quelques un encore… D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que des gens disparaissent du jour au lendemain en pénétrant dans une forêt, une grotte ou bien en se baignant dans une mer…**

**-Oh ! J'aimerais tant voi****r à quoi ressemble un dragon !** S'enthousiasma la jeune Lisanna des étoiles dans les yeux.

**-Mais enfin te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis ? Les dragons sont dangereux et les survivants ont soif de vengeance ! Si tu vois un dragon le mieux qu'il te reste à**** faire c'est de hurler le plus fort possible pour que les soldats de l'armée qui patrouillent t'entende et viennent tuer ce monstre ! Ne crois pas qu'un dragon ne te tuera pas pour tes beaux yeux… Ils n'ont pas de sentiments…** Informa la jeune professeure légèrement agacée par l'insouciance de la jeune blanche.

**-Chaque être vivant doté d'un cœur souffre et aime… »**

Lévy resta muette, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre tout simplement car s'était vrai… Pour vivre il faut forcément un cœur et qui a un cœur à une conscience… La jeune princesse se leva, toujours avec Happy dans ses bras, après avoir prononcé calmement sa phrase… Elle fut suivit de près par Lisanna qui tira joyeusement la langue à la jeune professeure. Celle-ci sourit son altesse ne cesserait jamais de la subjuguer…

* * *

Lucy et Lisanna parlaient gentiment de tout et de rien dans les appartements de la jeune blonde jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme entre sans toquer. Il se fit le plus discret possible, on pouvait remarquer qu'il tenait un petit paquet emballer à la va vite. D'un coup il passa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune demoiselle de compagnie qui sursauta si bien qu'elle recracha avec une élégance folle l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire.

**« -Alors mes princesses tou****t baigne ?** Demanda un jeune blond avec un sourire arrogant.

**-Sting enlève ton bras de Lisanna** ! S'énerva gentiment la princesse.

**-Nan je fais ce que je veux après tout je suis le futur roi du royaume !** Affirma-t-il en resserrant ça prise sur la jolie blanche aux joues rougeoyantes. **Au faite ma petite Lulu c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ! Alors tiens ! **Il lui jeta le petit paquet qui s'avérait être un écrin refermant un magnifique collier.

**-Merci Sting ! C'est trop beau !** Avoua Lucy en se jetant dans les bras de son frère qui fut obligé de lâcher la jeune Lisanna, qui put enfin reconnecter son cerveau.

**-Et ce n'est qu'un petit collier avec un diamant !** Il lui fit un clin d'œil et rajouta : **Cela te permettra de savoir qui est l'homme de ta vie !**

**-Ah bon ?**S'étonna la jeune blonde pas très convaincue.

**-Oui car le jour on tu croiseras ton prince charmant le diamant deviendra rubis** ! Expliqua le futur roi avec fierté, il avait vraiment trouvé le bon cadeau pour sa petite sœur !

**-De toute façon je ne pense pas que je rencontrerais l'homme de ma vie en restant enfermé dans ce château… **

**-Ne soyez pas pessimiste Lucy !** Lui conseilla tendrement sa demoiselle de compagnie qui lui passa le collier autour du cou. La pierre précieuse alla se loger dans la poitrine.

**-Au**** faite Lulu… Notre père t'attend… Il veut te parler.** La jeune princesse s'empressa de partir vers la salle du trône, trop heureuse que son père demande à la voir.

**-Lucy… Ne m'abandonnez pas !** Gémit Lisanna déboussolé par la disparation soudaine de son amie.

**-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Moi je vais te tenir compagnie ma belle !** Affirma Sting en la prenant par la taille, la jeune fille rougit. »

* * *

Lucy se regarda dans son miroir. Ses larmes coulaient d'elle-même, ça y est son père avait décidé de son sort… Lui annoncer ça maintenant… Le jour de son anniversaire en plus… Quel homme insensible, il ne lui avait même pas souhaité… Elle sera le rebord de son lavabo et laissa échapper ses sanglots. Un mois, dans un mois la princesse devrait abandonné son palais d'enfance, son frère et ses domestiques. Elle ne voulait pas partir… Son reflet lui renvoyait une image hideuse, des cheveux relâchés et emmêlés, des yeux rougis et cerné. Il était plus de minuit et la jeune fille ne trouvait pas le sommeil à cause de cette annonce faite dans l'après-midi… Elle avait eu beau ouvrir ses fenêtres pour s'aérer et essayer de se vider l'esprit, elle n'avait pas réussi… Même Happy qui dormait sur son lit n'avait pas pu la consoler.

Il était vrai que toute sa vie on lui avait dit qu'elle finirait dans un mariage arrangé mais elle avait espoir que ça n'arrive pas… Après tout, son frère, lui avait le droit de choisir sa femme ! C'était injuste… Finalement elle n'était pas assez préparer, elle n'était pas prête du tout… Bon il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu épouser un inconnu, seulement là il s'agissait d'un de ses amis de bal… Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ami-ami avec le prince voisin, mais Lucy ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était dans sa nature d'aimer les gens et d'en faire des amis… Elle se demandait ce que devait penser Grey de ce mariage arrangé… Enfin de toute façon ça n'avait aucune importance… Dans 2 mois leurs noces seraient bouclées. Oubliant sa grâce royale elle shoota dans le petit panier à linge, le renversa bruyamment.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle venait de donner sa position à des inconnus qui arpentait sa grande chambre à sa recherche. C'est quand elle sortit de sa salle de bain qu'elle les vu et comprit qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle allait hurler pour donner l'alerte quand on plaqua un mouchoir imprégné de soporifique sur son nez et sa bouche. Elle tomba endormie pour plusieurs heures. Les ravisseurs qui devaient bien être une dizaine prirent la poudre d'escampette aussi vite qu'ils étaient venu, l'un tenant la princesse sur son épaule. Seulement des petits yeux avaient tout observé et les avait suivi. Il n'était pas question pour Happy qu'il laisse partir celle qui l'hébergeait et nourrissait quand il n'en pouvait plus de manger la nourriture de son maître et ami.

Dans la nuit noire, les silhouettes des ravisseurs arpentaient la ville à grande vitesse, on pouvait au premier coup d'œil remarqué qu'il s'agissait de mages. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la capitale tout en passant dans les ruelles les moins fréquentés par les gardes. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à sortir de la ville pour emprunter la forêt sombre et profonde.

Cette forêt du moment que l'on passait par la route qui la coupait en ligne droite alors normalement on ne courait aucun risque… DU moins en journée et bien accompagné. Certains traversant avaient assuré avoir entendu des rugissements trop puissants pour être ceux d'un animal normal. On avait alors envoyé des mages surpuissants juste pour vérifier, par purent sécurité. Seulement sur une dizaine, un seul était revenu, trop blessé et trop choqué pour parler. Il était mort deux jours après son retour.

Les gens en avaient conclu qu'un monstre vivant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. D'autre plus sage estimait qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon et qu'il valait mieux le laisser vivre en paix, puisque depuis des années il ne s'était pas manifesté et n'avait fait aucun dégât… Les plus grands spécialistes en la matière en avaient conclu qu'il ne voulait surement aucun mal. Seulement le roi craignait quand même pour sa population et tous les mois il envoyait ses meilleurs mages qui ne revenaient pratiquement pas, ou alors ce qui avait de la chance ne voulait plus jamais faire de mal à un dragon.

D'ailleurs ce jour-là on avait envoyé une escouade mages… On ne savait pas ce qu'elle était devenue mais personne ne se faisait trop d'espoir. Et les mages qui tenait la princesse prisonnière le savait bien, d'ailleurs prendre la forêt ne les rassurait nullement. En ce moment ils avançaient à pas de loup en espérant faire ne faire aucun bruit. Ils avaient les chocottes et c'était bien le cas de le dire… Ils avaient beau avoir eu le cran d'enlever un membre de la famille royal, affronter un dragon n'emballait personne…

Soudain un puissant râle retenti, stoppant la marche des ravisseurs. Un deuxième plus long mais moins fort fit trembler et sursauté le porteur de la princesse qui en se retournant la fit tomber au sol. Il allait la ramasser quand un des bruits de craquement de branche lui fit prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il y a longtemps que ses compagnons l'avaient abandonné derrière lui. Un éclaire déchira le ciel, laissant une pluie s'abattre violement sur la forêt. La jeune blonde se tourna et retourna dans son sommeil gêné par les gouttes d'eau tombant en rafale. Pourtant elle ne se réveilla pas, le somnifère était trop puissant. A force de bouger elle finit par sortir du chemin et par tomber dans un fossé plutôt large. Un petit chat bleu miaula dans la forêt silencieuse à la recherche de sa maîtresse.

* * *

Lucy fut gênée par les rayons lumineux qui passaient à travers le feuillage des arbres. Elle somnola encore un peu avant de sentir un frottement contre sa jambe droite. Elle se réveilla d'un coup en se redressant. Elle hurla en voyant un petit insecte sur sa main… Elle l'agita jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y soit plus. La princesse se redit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans une forêt et qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle avait peur… Pourquoi était-elle là ? Elle sursauta en entendant un miaulement. Elle se tourna vers la droite et découvrit son petit Happy. Elle le prit dans ses bras comme une peluche et remercia les étoiles de lui avoir envoyé son chat.

**« Tu vas me ramener à la maison pas vrai ? **Sourit-elle retrouvant sa bonne humeur malgré les circonstances. »

Le petit chat s'échappa de ses bras et partie dans une direction. Lucy n'attendit pas deux minutes avant de le suivre entre les broussailles, la boue, et les racines dépassant du sol. Quelque chose de liquide lui tomba sur la tête et elle hurla apeurant les oiseaux qui prirent leur envole. Elle se sentit bête en voyant que ce n'était que de l'eau de pluie qui avait dû stagner sur une feuille… Elle était juste passée au mauvais moment…

Happy la conduit au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à une immense cascade, elle en fut émerveillée… Comment un tel endroit pouvait il exister ? Une eau pure et scintillante, des fleurs à l'apogée de leur beauté, des rayons de soleil éclatant sur les feuillages… Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle défit ses chaussons de nuit, souleva un peu sa robe de soie taché de terre et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau claire. Elle eut une sensation de bien-être incroyable. Mais elle dû sortir de ce petit cocon à cause d'un miaulement. Elle releva la tête et vu Happy passer derrière la chute d'eau. Intrigué la jeune femme contourna le lac et arriva au mur de roche. Elle le longea rentrant dans l'eau pour arriver prêt de la cascade. Elle vit une trappe entre l'eau tombant et la pierre. Elle s'y glissa.

De nouveau ébahit par ce qu'elle voyait, la jeune princesse tourna sur elle-même. Une immense grotte, gigantesque se cachait derrière la cascade. Elle reprit le dessus sur ses émotions et partit à la recherche d'Happy. Mais plus elle avançait et plus il faisait sombre… Elle avait du mal à voir où elle mettait les pieds Elle rencontra un mur et tata lui indiquant qu'il fallait prendre à droite. Elle resta la main sur la paroi puis aperçu une lumière à sa gauche, elle y couru et déboucha sur une immense cave. Elle leva la tête pour se rendre compte de la hauteur qui était encore plus étonnante que précédemment, pourtant la lumière du soleil apparaissait grâce à de fine trappe au plafond.

**« Lucy !** Appela une petite voix enfantine. La concernée se tourna vers la gauche et trouva son petit chaton bleu assis sur un coussin brodé d'or.

**-T-tu parles ?** Se figea-t-elle.

**-Oui… Lucy retourne toi ! »**

La blonde se retourna en automate et discerna une immense masse couché sur le sol. Elle tomba au sol et se mit à pleurer. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle allait devenir… Pourquoi Happy l'avait conduit jusque dans le repère d'un monstre, qui était le pire ennemi des mages ? Lucy trembla en lançant un regard à son chat.

**« J-je… je ne veux pas mourir… **

**-T'es bizarre, je ve****ux juste que tu le soignes…** Annonça le petit minou en courant vers le dragon aux écailles rougeoyantes…

**-P-Pourquoi… Moi ? Il y a des dizaines de femme qui maîtrise mieux que moi la magie de guérison !** Se défendit la princesse en se relevant pour faire demi-tour.

**-Parce que tu es la seule qui a assez de cœur pour ne pas le vendre à l'armée royal une fois que tu l'auras guéri ! »**

Lucy se figea… d'un côté il est vrai qu'elle n'aimait laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin, mais là s'était un dragon… Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, sa raison la poussait à partir loin tant que le monstre était faible, alors que son cœur lui rappelait les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé à Levy hier… Après tout si le dragon lui était reconnaissant c'est qu'il éprouvait des sentiments et donc qu'il serait doté d'un cœur. Ainsi Lucy pourrait le prouver à tout le monde !

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la bête et l'examina mais il était tellement grand que trouver la blessure serait impossible… Elle regarda Happy qui lui indiqua qu'il souffrait d'une entaille des épaules et du cou. La jeune fille fit une grimace de dégout quand elle marcha pied nu dans le sang coulant de la plaie…

Happy regarda sa maîtresse s'acharner à déployer le peu de magie qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser. Il savait qu'il avait choisi la bonne personne… Il expliqua à Lucy ce qu'il était arrivé, car dans la nuit alors qu'elle avait été abandonnée par ses ravisseurs le chat bleu était partie chercher son maître pour qu'il ne laisse pas la blonde dans le froid et la boue. Seulement lorsqu'il était sur le chemin, le dragon s'était fait attaqué par l'escouade de mages. Il avait réussi à tous les assommer même si certain devait être mort de par la violence du coup de queue. Malheureusement avant il avait subi des attaques magiques et une l'avait touché et fait beaucoup de dégât. Ils avaient été contraint de retourné à la grotte pour que le dragon puisse se reposer… Seulement ce matin les choses avaient empiré alors il était venu la chercher…

La jeune fille n'eut pas la puissance pour guérir et refermer la plaie dans sa totalité avant qu'elle tombe dans les pommes. Happy jugea que son maitre pourrait largement guérir seul maintenant, la magie de Lucy avait bien aidé et fait plus que ce que le petit matou avait espéré.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de sommeil, c'est un puissant rugissement qui réveilla la jolie princesse avec de gros cernes sous les yeux… Elle se mit en position assise et se massa le crâne puis les yeux pour mieux se réveiller. Elle allait se recoucher quand elle croisa de grands yeux verts foncés… Elle se paralysa en le voyant se redresser.

**« C'était toi qui m'a soigné ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte et rauque.

**-Euh… Oui. **

**-Tu es l'amie d'Happy ?**

**-Euh… Oui.**

**-Tu veux te marier avec moi ?**

**-Euh… Oui… Enfin n****on !** Hurla la jeune fille en se relevant et se prenant les pieds dans la couverture qu'on lui avait prêtée pour dormir. Elle retomba.

**-C'est une blague voulait voir si tu m'écoutais !** Avoua le dragon rouge en posant sa tête sur ses pattes avant. Alors c'est quoi ton nom ?

**-Ah euh… Lucy !**

**-Bah moi c'est Natsu… Tu es la princesse du royaume ? C'est Happy qui me la dit, c'est vrai ?**

**-Oui ! J'ai eu 17 ans hier, en plus !** S'emballa la jeune blonde.

**-Moi j'ai 97 ans et ça fait 40 environ que je vis ici… Mais ça**** fait un an maintenant qu'on essaye de me tuer ! Moi j'ai rien fait et je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! **Pleurnicha le dragon.

**-… 97 ans c'est l'âge du père de ma mère… Ce n'est pas jeune du tout ! En plus il est où Happy ?**

**-Il doit être allé pêcher !** Supposa Natsu alors que la jeune fille lui tourna le dos trouva ça grotesque.

**-Les chats ça ne pêche pas ! T'as finit de raconté des bêtises ?! »**

D'un seul coup Lucy senti un vent violent avant de relever la tête pour voir Natsu juste aussi d'elle un visage pas très content. Il lui envoyant de nouveau ça respiration et ses cheveux ainsi que sa robe voltigèrent comme s'il y avait une tempête.

**« D'a-d'accord j'ai rien dit !** S'excusa-t-elle apeuré par la masse gigantesque du dragon.

**-Natsu ! Arrête de faire peu****r à Lucy ! C'est une trouillarde ! **Annonça une petite voix en entrant dans le repère.

**-J-je ne suis pas une trouillarde !** Réagit-elle au quart de tour **! C'est juste qu'il est grand et que c'est un peu bizarre pour moi, espèce de sale chat ! Ne parle pas po****ur dire des idioties ! **Ordonna Lucy en lui tirant les joues.

**-Je sais ! Et comme ça, ça irait ? »**

Sur ces paroles prononcées par le dragon, des grandes flammes rouges entourèrent Natsu avant de disparaître pour laisser place à un jeune homme aux cheveux couleurs roses… Lucy tomba dans les vapes suites à cette transformation soudaine… Happy enguirlanda « l'humain » en lui reprochant la fragilité mental de la blonde.

* * *

Finalement la princesse expliqua à Natsu et Happy la situation qu'elle avait au château, celle de devoir se marier sans qu'elle le veuille. Personne ne vu aucun inconvénient à ce que Lucy reste avec eux. Enfin c'est surtout le petit chat qui avait insisté en disant que ça lui éviterait de faire l'aller-retour entre la grotte et le château comme il le faisait avant… Alors que maintenant que ses deux maîtres vivaient sous le même toit, ça lui arrangeait les choses.

Les semaines et les mois s'écoulèrent calmement permettant aux trois personnes de créer des liens forts même si la blondinette avait eu du mal à tout accepter au début… Aujourd'hui ça ne la dérangeait plus. Il est vrai que Natsu avait été contraint de rester sous sa forme humaine jusqu'à ce que la princesse se fasse à l'idée que c'était un dragon… L'hiver avait aidé puisqu'ils avaient passé des mois glacials et que la jeune fille tout comme Happy avait trouvé une certaine chaleur dans les pattes du dragon rouge.

Lucy qui était donc inconnu aux yeux du peuples se chargeait d'aller faire quelques coursent en vendant les objets que Natsu récupéraient sur les cadavres des mages ou sur les humains qu'il avait assommé. La blonde en faisant ça avait pu garder une alimentation saine entre les légumes qu'elle achetait, la viande que Natsu chassait et les poissons que pêchaient Happy ! C'était elle d'ailleurs qui avait pris en charge les repas et la gestion de la nourriture. Une chose qui convenait très bien aux deux autres.

La vie s'écoulait paisiblement et Happy s'amusait à taquiner Lucy et Natsu quand il les retrouvait enlacé le matin. Enfaite il adorait énerver la petite blonde parce que ça l'empêchait de s'ennuyer… Il aimait bien aussi remuer le couteau dans la plaie avec le rosé. Il faut dire que le dragon rouge semblait s'attacher beaucoup trop à la petite princesse.

Lucy allait avoir 18 ans, pratiquement un an s'était écoulé sans encombre. Seulement les bonnes choses ont une fin et alors que Natsu sous sa forme dragon, la princesse et Happy discutait à l'intérieure de leur grotte. Des coups de feu résonnèrent faisant se rapprocher la blonde et le chat prit de panique. Le dragon rouge se le leva et Lucy monta sur son dos avec Happy. La petite bande sortir à une vitesse étonnante de la cascade pour découvrir une armée de mage en position d'attaque ainsi que des gardes armés de fusil.

Natsu poussa un rugissement si fort qu'il fit trembler la terre et fuir plusieurs personnes. Pourtant les mages allèrent lancer leurs attaques quand ils virent une jeune femme sur la tête du monstre. Celle-ci hurla pour se faire entendre. Le silence régna quand une mage aux cheveux de feu reconnu la princesse et ordonna le calme. Le dragon se coucha au sol pour faire descendre la jeune blonde qui accouru au près d'Erza, une de ses amies commandante de la Garde Royale Magique.

**« Erza ! Que se passe-t-il ? **La rouquine ainsi que les autres membres de la garde s'agenouillèrent devant la fille du roi.

**-Ma princesse, cela fait des mois que l'on renverse mer et terre pour vous retrouver ! Que faites-vous en compagnie d'un ennemi ?**

**-PARTEZ ! JE VOUS L'ORDONNE !** Hurla la blonde en pointant l'horizon du doigt.

**-Pas question ! Pas sans vous ! Je vous ramène ! Excusez-moi… ATTRAPEZ-LA ET TUEZ LE MONSTRE ! »**

L'assaut fut lancé et Lucy capturé. Pourtant celle-ci implora Erza d'arrêter cette bataille, et que si elle laissait le dragon en vie alors elle viendrait en opposant aucune résistance. La rouquine accepta l'offre et ordonna de lancer les bombes soporifiques sur le visage de Natsu. Il réussit à en éviter mais fut vite tombé au sol cloué par le sommeil…

Il ne vit pas la jeune femme blonde pleurer à chaude larmes, se faisant tenir le bras par les gardes pour avancer. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus le remercier pour ce qu'il avait pour elle. Seul Happy regarda la silhouette fine et gracieuse de Lucy disparaître à travers les broussailles et arbres de la forêt.

* * *

Lucy une fois de retour à son grand palais, eu la surprise de constater que son père était mort il y a deux mois et que Sting était devenu roi marié à Lisanna. Les retrouvailles se passèrent dans une atmosphère festive et joyeuse. Pour les dix-huit ans de la princesse le pays entier fêtait son retour. Elle avait dû mentir et sourire tous les jours jusqu'à la nuit de son anniversaire où elle se retrouva enfin seule pour pleurer sa douleur. L'horloge sonna minuit… Minuit il y a un an jour pour jour elle s'était faite enlevé… Cela lui avait permis de passer un an de pur bonheur… réduit à néant…

Elle ouvrit sa commode pour y ranger ses bijoux quand elle tomba sur le collier que lui avait offert Sting pour ses 17 ans… Elle ne le voyait pas très bien puisqu'il faisait trop sombre la princesse ouvrit sa fenêtre et observa la pierre précieuse à la lumière de la lune… Elle le savait, elle n'était pas idiote… Elle jeta le collier au sol et le rubis se brisa en mille morceaux… Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et hurla le nom du dragon qui lui manquait tant. Elle s'effondra de fatigue au sol.

Le lendemain, la reine vient réveillée sa belle-sœur mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de la trouver à terre baignant dans les éclats de rubis. Lisanna reconnu de suite le collier de l'année dernière, celui qui permettrait à Lucy de trouver l'homme de sa vie. Elle allait sourire quand elle tiqua… Le collier était brisé… La blonde avait des traces de larmes sur son visage… La blanche grimaça… Elle la secoua et elle finit par se réveiller, elle murmura un prénom inconnu aux oreilles de la reine…

Lucy se redressa d'un bond et secoua la tête. Lisanna se releva aussi.

**« Je sais qu'il va venir me chercher ! **

**-Qui ça ?** Tenta la blanche en regardant étrangement son ami.

**-Mon Dragon ! **

**-T-tu as vraiment rencontré un Dragon ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire Sting quand il me la dit !**

**-Je suis heureuse et amoureuse ****! Il va venir je le sens !** Annonça Lucy en se penchant par la fenêtre pour scruter l'horizon.

**-Et… Et s'il ne t'aime pas ?** Prononça Lisanna alors que la princesse ne l'écoutait même pas.

**-JE T'AiME NATSU !** hurla la blonde à la fenêtre, la reine s'empressa de mettre sa main devant la bouche de la jeune femme.

**-Lucy calme toi ! »**

* * *

De son coté, Happy se sentait si triste, l'absence de la blonde le faisait pleurer tous les jours depuis deux semaines maintenant… Natsu s'était réveillé de son sommeil il y a quelques jours et il avait toujours le corps engourdit par les somnifères… L'ambiance était mélancolique, voir glauque. Le dragon s'ennuyait et se demandait s'il était avait droit de ramener la blonde chez eux… Elle leur manquait, Natsu avait même l'impression qu'elle manquait à la forêt aussi… Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais le soleil n'avait plus paru depuis le départ de Lucy… Les fleurs tiraient des couleurs fades et tout était beaucoup trop silencieux… Comme si la nature était en deuil…

Natsu remarqua qu'Happy s'était endormie il décida alors d'aller en ville sous sa forme humaine… Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts puis constaté la joie qui animait la ville de Crocus. Il s'arrêta à un stand du petit marché et demanda s'il y avait une fête. On lui répondit que la fête pour le retour de la princesse avait eu lieu il y a 15 jours. Un voile obscure passa sur les yeux verts foncés de Natsu qui s'en alla sans demander son reste. Laissant guider ses pas il se retrouva devant l'immense palais de la capitale… Les gardes lui demandèrent de circuler… il le fit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il contourna le château. Une idée folle lui vient… Celle de pénétrer dans l'immense demeure royale. Il s'assura qu'il était bien seul et sortit ses ailes de dragon. Elles lui permirent de chercher la bonne fenêtre celle qui lui permettrait d'apercevoir la princesse.

Dans le même temps celle que recherchait Natsu se trouvait dans une salle animé des plus grandes personnes de la cour. Elle s'entretenait en tête à tête avec son frère, en pleine danse.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?** Commença Sting en fronçant ses sourcils.

**-C'est simple, je suis amoureuse du Dragon qui m'a hébergé pendant un an !** Sourit la jeune femme donnant plus d'élan à la valse.

**-Rhrff, tu ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'un homme au moins ?** Questionna-t-il ironiquement.

**-Il peut se transformer en homme et en plus même le diamant est devenu rubis ! **

**-Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi le roi e****t plus père… Il doit bien se retourner dans sa tombe… Comment je fais pour dire au peuple que tu veux épouser un monstre de je ne sais combien de tonnes ?!** S'indigna le blond en désespérant. »

D'un seul coup le toit vitré se brisa et une tête rose apparu en haut. Tous relevèrent la tête vers l'intrus aux ailes monstrueuses. Des hurlements se firent entendre alors que Natsu atterrit sur le sol en formant un cratère.

**« LUCY ! »**

La concernée couru vers lui en rigolant joyeusement. Il la réceptionna dans ses bras avant de l'enlacer tendrement sous les regards silencieux des invités du Roi.

**« A bah quand même ! C'est la troisième fenêtre que j'explose ! **Sourit Natsu en relevant la tête de la jeune blonde.

**-Merci d'être venu… **Murmura-t-elle en souriant. »

Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Ils scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre et doux. Dans la salle il y eut beaucoup d'hoquet de surprise mais une petite fille d'un couple d'invité se mit à applaudirent en disant qu'ils étaient trop mignon. Les gens suivirent le mouvement et tous les invités applaudirent le petit couple, sauf le Roi qui regardait son toit vitré complètement brisé… Il avait dit qu'il en avait cassé deux autres ? Une veine apparue sur le front de Sting.

**« VOUS AVEZ INTERET A VOUS TIREZ AVANT QUE JE VOUS BOTTE LE C** ! »**

Hurla le blond se faisant retenir par une Lisanna qui avait beaucoup de mal à le contenir. Natsu n'attendit pas longtemps avant de s'envoler sa princesse dans les bras. La jeune femme dit au revoir à son frère de la main qui le lui rendit avec un bon sourire bien que l'idée de devoir payer des vitres ne lui fasse pas plaisir.

Happy les rejoins en plein vol et Natsu se transforma en l'immense dragon rouge qu'il avait toujours été. Lucy prit le chat dans ses bras et jeta le diadème de diamant qu'elle portait dans les cheveux. En touchant le sol les diamants se brisèrent et prirent une teinte rougeoyante à la lumière du coucher de soleil. Ils vécurent heureux et à jamais.

* * *

**_Pour ne rien dire :_**

**_Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? _**

**_Bon j'ai essayer de respecter entre guillemet les contes de Fée et leur déroulement donc si vous trouvez sa trop mignon et qu'il n'y a pas assez de bisoux bah c'est normal :P _**

**_Un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Petit avant garde :**_

_**Me revoilà pour le 3ème jour de la NaLu-Week ! ;)**_  
_**Le thème est : Câlin ! J'ai choisi la tendresse plutôt que l'ébat ! Ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plait x)**_

_**Donc comme vous avez été méga nombreux à me demander un suite pour l'OS : "A ma moitié" bah là voilà ! **_

_**Vous avez la réaction de Natsu x) et une Lucy légèrement bourré xD **_

_**J'espère sérieusement que ça va vous plaire ^^ **_

_**Bonne lecture les amis !**_

* * *

Je t'aime malgré tout.

Un beau samedi matin, un jeune homme et chat sortaient de la gare de Magnolia. Le soleil avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez depuis un petit moment car la cathédrale de la ville sonnait les dix heures. Natsu avançait tout doucement n'ayant pas vraiment envie de retourner à la guilde, ni de croisé un certain regard chocolat. Il avait bien réfléchit, après être passé par divers stade émotionnel plus différent les uns que les autres...

Au départ, le lendemain de la soirée il avait eu envie d'aller chez sa blonde pour l'enlever et la retenir avec lui toute sa vie sans son avis, puis après il avait voulu prendre ses distances pour que personne ne le voit en mode déprimé. Happy lui avait proposé une mission pour se vider et lui avait bassiné la tête pour qu'à leur retour il aille parler à Lucy et que si elle ne l'aimait plus qu'il fasse en sorte de la récupérer. Cela avait eu dont de remotiver le garçon aux cheveux roses seulement lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de la première mission et qu'il avait croisé le regard de la blonde, son courage s'était envolé et il était reparti en mission, retardant toujours plus le moment de la mise au clair... Happy lui avait alors sortit qu'il était beaucoup plus courageux pour foncer tête baisser dans le danger plutôt que pour parler d'amour avec la demoiselle en question.

Il fallait avouer que l'idée de se retrouver devant Lucy lui paraissait loin et qu'il n'en avait pas envie. De un parce qu'il ne serait pas quoi lui dire, de deux parce qu'il ne serait pas comment réagir à ce qu'elle lui dirait et de trois, il préférait largement ne rien savoir si elle lui disait qu'elle avait une tendance pour les femmes. En gros il avait peur de la chute, comme n'importe qui... Remarque, il aurait peut-être été plus confiant s'il avait été question d'un autre homme, là il lui aurait cassé la gueule en public... Mais là, il s'agissait de Lisanna, une femme qui était sa meilleure amie, une amie d'enfance, une femme qui l'avait aidé à se construire après la disparition d'Igneel, une femme qui était une petite part de lui-même, une femme qui lui mettait maintenant des bâtons dans les roues sentimentalement...

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la guilde après avoir déposé leurs bagages dans leur petite maison. Natsu fit comme à son habitude et défonça à coup de pied la grande porte avant de se faire écraser par la géante main du maître qui s'égosilla sur le faite qu'il en avait marre de repayer des portes. Le dragon slayer se remit vite discerna toutes les odeurs présentes, il souffla en ne sentant pas celle de la jeune blonde. Happy partie rejoindre Wendy et Carla alors que le rosé se dirigea vers Mirajane et prit place sur un des tabourets du bar. Il commanda une boisson de feu.

« **Ça marche !** Annonça l'ainé des Strauss en posant la commande déjà prête. Au faite j'ai une lettre pour toi Natsu !

**-Ah bon ? Donne ! **»

La blanche s'exécuta machinalement en prenant la lettre qu'elle avait rangée parmi le courrier de la guilde. Elle la posa devant Natsu qui reconnut de suite grâce à son flair qui l'avait écrite. Il alla se mettre à une table isolé sous le regard perçant des membres de Fairy Tail à qui il lança des éclairs. Tout le monde reprit ses occupations bien qu'ils avaient tous un œil sur Natsu car eux ils avaient vu une Lucy complètement anéantie marchant comme un robot, déposer la lettre à Mira.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes le dragon slayer laissa sa tête tomber sur la table, il l'entoura de ses bras et garda la lettre dans ses mains. Personne n'osa le déranger de peur de se faire engueuler ou envoyer contre le mur. Il resta dans la même position jusqu'en fin d'après-midi ou il releva la tête. Grey le provoqua en lui disant qu'ils avaient cru qu'il était mort et qu'il avait une tête de zombie. Seulement l'ébène se fit envoyer valdinguer par une rouquine qui jugeait que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à ça.

Une jeune blanche vient s'asseoir à droite de Natsu. Celui-ci ne réagit même pas à la présence de Lisanna pourtant certain aurait parié qu'il serait partie ou qu'il se serait énerver un peu du moins. Mais non rien, d'ailleurs il se laissa faire quand la cadette des Strauss pausa sa tête sur son épaule... Ça ne le dérangeait pas, après tout Lucy lui avait écrit qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Lisanna qui était sous l'emprise de l'alcool lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. Il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir à la blanche même s'il avait un gout pâteux dans la bouche. Ce qui le tracassait c'était de savoir s'il devait aller voir Lucy pour reprendre là où ils avaient laissé leur histoire... Il l'aurait fait normalement mais là quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il ne devait pas y aller.

« **Natsu... Tu devrais aller la voir...** Murmura la jeune femme avec tristesse.

**-Je ne sais pas...**

**-Je suis désolée de vous avoir mis dans cette situation... Mais elle ne m'aime pas... Alors où est le problème maintenant ?**

**-Ce n'est pas si simple...** Rétorqua-t-il en posant ses yeux verts sur la jeune blanche.

**-Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes... Le but en amour, ce n'est pas d'être heureux ? Si elle m'avait aimé, j'aurais été heureuse, mais ce n'est pas le cas... Alors pourquoi vous vous rendez malheureux ? »**

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux parfumés à la grenade avant de lui sourire et de s'en aller. Lisanna le regarda partir le cœur saignant... Tout allait reprendre leur place... Elle n'avait plus qu'à laisser ses sentiments pour Lucy de côté. Mais elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas les rendre malheureux par pur égoïsme. Les larmes de Lisanna coulèrent d'elle-même et sa grande sœur accouru pour les essuyer. La blanche sourit dans sa tristesse, au moins elle avait réparé son erreur.

Natsu avait couru jusque devant l'appartement de Lucy. Sa meilleure amie avait déclenché le petit bouton qui lui avait donné de l'espoir et du courage. Il grimpa à la fenêtre comme il en avait l'habitude pour voir qu'elle était ouverte lui facilitant la tâche. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre mais il vu de la lumière à travers la porte de la salle de bain. D'un coup son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il posa sa main contre la porte puis la posa sur la poignée Il l'ouvrit faisait sursauter la jeune fille qui était habillé d'une petite robe blanche. Elle se retourna d'un bond cachant ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

La première chose qu'il vu, fut le visage déchirer de la demoiselle. Ses petites larmes, ses poches sous les yeux, ses lèvres gercés, ses cheveux mal coiffés. Il fut pris d'un remord énorme avant de voir le reflet brillant d'un objet dans le carrelage. S'était ce qu'elle cachait derrière elle et cela inquiéta Natsu.

« **Lucy... Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ?**

**-J'allais prendre un bain...** Avoua-t-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

-**Habillée ?**

**-J'allais enlever ma robe avant que tu rentres !**

**-Et qu'est-ce que tu caches Lucy ?!** Demanda Natsu un peu énerver, il sentait qu'elle lui mentait et il détestait ça.

**-J-je... RIEN !** Hurla-t-elle en pleurant. »

En voulant ramener ses mains à son visage elle fit tomber au sol le couteau qu'elle tenait. Le rosé se figea et prit le temps d'analyser la situation, le couteau, le bain et les dernières phrases de la lettre. Il craqua et la plaqua au mur.

«** T'ALLAIS QUAND MÊME PAS TE SUICIDER ?!**

**-M-mais... Tu ne m'aimes plus !** Se justifia la jeune blonde.

**-L-Lucy tu sens l'alcool !**

**-Je n'ai pas bu beaucoup ! Juste un ou deux ou trois verres !** Expliqua-t-elle en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

**-Ne recommence plus jamais un truc pareil !** Lui interdit-il, en répondant à son étreinte.

**-Natsu, je t'aime ! »**

Il la regarda dans les yeux pour y voir beaucoup de peur et d'angoisse. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, bien que Lucy y répondit avec acharnement. Elle fit passer sa langue sans qu'il n'oppose aucune restriction. Les deux membres roses débutèrent une lutte pour la domination. Natsu passa ses mains sur les cuisses découvertes de la jeune blonde qui décida dans un petit saut de l'entourer de ses jambes. Il mit fin à l'échange avant dans commencer un autre après qu'ils aient reprit leurs respirations. Cette fois elle passa ses mains sur son visage puis joua avec ses cheveux. Il la transporta dans sa chambre puis la posa sur son lit cassant leur baisé. Elle se glissa sous la couverture et tira Natsu avec elle. Il enleva son haut pour être plus à l'aise. Lucy posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune rosé qui l'entoura de ses deux bras.

**« Natsu tu m'aimes ?**

**-Je ne serais pas la sinon... Dis-moi Luce, où tu as eu de l'alcool ?**

**-C'est Cana qui me l'avait offert pour mon anniversaire...** Lui dit-elle en le serrant comme une peluche.

**-L-Lucy tu me sers un peu trop là !**

**-M'en fous... Ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas eu mon calinou.** Rigola-t-elle comme une gamine.

**-T'es bien bourré toi ! »**

Il l'a redressa légèrement de sorte à ce qu'il puisse glisser son nez dans son cou. Il la garda enlacé comme ça toute la nuit, les jambes entremêlées, chaque bras entourant le corps de l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormir heureux de s'être retrouvé, Natsu se fit une note mentale, histoire de remercier Lisanna. Vers minuit une boule de poile bleu arriva par la fenêtre qu'ils avaient oublié de fermer. Happy fut tellement content qu'il se glissa entre les deux jeunes profitant ainsi de la chaleur de son maître et du parfum de la jeune femme.

* * *

_**Pour ne rien dire :**_

_**Alors alors ?**_

_**Bon voilà ca y est vous avez finit de lire ! :D **_

_**Dites moi tout et surtout n'oublier pas que plus j'ai de com's motivant et plus vous avez de chance d'avoir un Lemon ;)**_

_**Donc bref après c'est vous qui voyez mais je suis plus motivée et j'écris des merveilleuses petites choses quand j'ai de beau com's ;) et je ne mens pas :D**_

_**A demain pour le prochain OS ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Petit avant garde :**_

_**Hello, mes amis ! **_  
_**Comme vous l'avez remarqué je n'ai rien publier hier, et j'en suis désolée mais j'étais vraiment très occupé, il fallait que je prépare mon sac de voyage car je m'absente cette après-midi et toute la journée de demain...**_  
_**J'essayerais quand même de vous faire l'OS de samedi mais il sera publier très tard samedi soir...**_  
__  
_**Pour cette OS le Thème je vous le rappel est : Premier(e) fois, baisé rendez-vous... Bref s'était au choix et moi j'ai décidé en collaboration avec Adien-sama de tout vous faire...**_  
_** Et oui, notre duo est de retour, pas vrai Adrien ? **_  
__  
_**Attention il y a une Lime :3 Désolé mais j'ai pas réussit à vous faire un Lemon entier .**_

_**Bonne lecture 3**_

* * *

Une soirée décisive.

Tout ce passe un sept juillet, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal... Nous nous trouvons dans la belle ville de Magnolia, très connue pour ses joyeux habitants, et ses magnifiques jardins fleuries... Le soleil est déjà bien descendu, il devait être 18 h 30... Pourtant la chaleur qui règne est plutôt lourde mais il y a parfois un petit vent frais agréable. Idéal pour une promenade.

Dans un appartement assez grand en plein centre commercial, l'on pouvait entendre des insultes fusées. Ce n'était pas très surprenant puis que les deux personnes que Gajeel Redfox hébergeait ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient de façon plutôt grossière. L'un était son petit frère et l'autre était le « meilleur ami » de celui-ci.

**« T'as dit quoi le nudiste ?! »**

Natsu, le frère de l'homme aux milles piercings avait hurlé cette phrase à l'intention de Grey, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de se déshabiller en public sans en avoir conscience.

**« J'ai dit ta gueule la rosette ! »**

Voilà la contrattaque du meilleur ami, en effet touché aux cheveux de Natsu était un sujet sensible car il avait les cheveux roses. Il a toujours affirmé que c'était sa vrai couleur… Personne ne le croit, logique.

**« Vous allez vous calmez à la fin ?! »**

Il fallait bien que le « maître » de la maison intervienne pour calmer le jeu. Leur dispute lui coutait toujours une fortune en mobilier, malgré ce qu'il disait généralement Gajeel n'hésitait pas à rentrer dans la bataille pour leur foutre une raclée. Et c'est lui qui cassait le plus de meuble…

**« TA GUEULE !** Crièrent les deux zigotos en simultané.

**-JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON, BANDE DE MICROBE !** S'énerva l'homme aux pupilles rouge sang en attrapa son petit frère par les cheveux en le balançant sur Grey, les deux finirent la tête dans le linge sal. »

Le rosé et le nudiste mirent une bonne dizaine de minute pour reprendre totalement conscience qu'il avait le nez dans leur caleçon pas propre du tout. A bah oui tout le monde sait ce que font les garçons, hein ! Ce n'est pas un secret. Le premier à réagir fut Grey qui hurla à la mort en se réfugiant dans sa chambre traumatisé par le slip rose bonbon de son meilleur pote.

Natsu quand à lui, n'avait pas réagi du tout et avait contenté de s'endormir tranquillement au sol. C'est Gajeel qui du venir le prendre pour le mettre sur le fauteuil du salon. On n'avait pas idée de dormir là… Plus tard, lorsque Grey fut remis et Natsu réveillé, il devait être aux alentours de 20h00. L'aîné n'avait aucune envie de s'ennuyer ce soir alors il proposa à son frère et à l'exhibitionniste :

**« Et les deux excité ça vous dit d'aller en boite ?**

**-Ouais ! Je vais appeler les autres ! **

**-Po****urquoi pas... Y a rien à faire d'autre.** Soupira le rosé. »

Grey partie ouvrir son carnet d'adresse qui était, il faut le dire, très charger… Il se jeta sur son portable. Gajeel partie dans sa chambre histoire de voir qu'elle tenu adéquate il pourrait mettre. Natsu quand à lui ne bougea pas de son fauteuil. Il posa son coude sur l'accoudoir et reposa sa tête sur sa main. Il s'ennuyait un peu, là. Heureusement quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

**« Je vais ouvrir !** Annonça le rosé en courant vers la porte.

**-Fais**** gaffe à pas te perdre en revenant l'allumette !** Fit Grey en appuyant son téléphone contre sa chemise pour que la personne au bout n'entende pas. »

Natsu avait déjà son idée sur la personne derrière la porte après tout, cette façon de toquer appartenait à sa meilleure amie !

**« Luce !**

**-Bonjour Natsu! **Salua la jeune femme aux cheveux jaunes sur le pas de la porte.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**-Euh... Et bien... J'aimerais savoir… Si… tu voudrais venir voir un film puis aller diner… ou l'inverse, enfin…** La demoiselle était vraiment très gênée s'était la première fois qu'elle « l'invitait ».

**-…** Natsu resta un peu perdu, d'un sens il ne voulait pas décliner l'offre de la blonde mais il avait prévu de passer la soirée avec ses amis… **Eh bien enfaite… Pourq-**

**-Désolé Bun****ny Girl mais on n'a déjà décidée d'allé en boite ensemble !** Le coupa Gajeel, sentant l'hésitation de son petit frère.

**-Ne l'appel pas Bunny Girl !** Répliqua Natsu avec un brin de colère.

**-Désolé Lulu, mais il r****este avec nous...** Ajouta l'ébène en passant sa tête par la porte.

**-Je vois… Tant pis… Au**** revoir !** Souri faussement la jeune femme puisqu'elle était très déçu, elle décida de s'en aller. »

Natsu la regarda partir en faisant la moue. Grey affirma qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas, Gajeel, lui, assura que de toute façon des filles il y en aura en boîte. Pourtant rien ne convainc le jeune homme rappela sa meilleure amie en fonçant dans les escaliers de l'immeuble. Elle se retourna agréablement surprise. Il lui annonça en souriant qu'il viendrait la prendre dans une demi-heure, chez elle. Lucy rougit en lui répondant qu'elle avait toujours su qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Le rosé retourna alors chez lui cherchant des vêtements plutôt sobres. Gajeel le traita de lâcheur et Grey se dit que puisqu'il les abandonnait pour une fille au moins qu'il marque le coup. Il fallait dire que le nudiste avait été un grand ami de la demoiselle et qu'il connaissait très bien les sentiments de la petite Lulu. Il sourit et conseilla son crétin de meilleur ami.

Natsu arriva pile à l'heure devant l'appartement de la demoiselle, il sonna un coup juste pour la prévenir et attendit tranquillement devant la porte. Un dizaine de minutes après Lucy sortie habiller d'une jolie robe rouge tombant au-dessus des genoux, cintré au niveau de la taille par une ceinture carmin se mariant à ses bottines et son sac à main.

**« -Désolé d'être en retards! **

**-C'est pas grave Luce j'ai tout mon temps.** Lui sourit-il joyeusement.

**-On ****y ****va alors ? Au restaurant d'abord ?** Rougit Lucy comme une adolescente. »

Natsu remarqua les rougeurs de sa meilleure amie et sourit. Il la trouvait mignonne comme ça. Il la connaissait depuis le collège et elle avait toujours gardé cette manie de rougir pour rien. Il ne s'en était jamais lassé. Il la suivait, après tout c'était elle qui l'avait invité. Devait-il payer ? Grey lui avait dit que oui, pour la galanterie… Mais pour Natsu c'est celui qui invite qui paye…

Elle le dirigea vers un petit restaurant connue des deux. Le rosé sourit, il allait voir Jellal et Erza. C'était deux personnes qu'il appréciait beaucoup du faite que l'homme aux cheveux bleu lui avait rendu un grand service en s'occupant de sa petite sœur Wendy. Une fois arrivé devant Lucy ouvrir la porte et rentra suivit de Natsu.

**« Ohayo Jellal ! ****Erza !** Salua la blonde d'un air joyeux.

**-Ho Lucy ! ****Et Natsu?** S'étonna une jeune rousse en réajustant son tablier de serveuse.

**-Oui Erza ! Salut Jellal ! **Hurla le rose en apercevant une tignasse bleu.

**-Natsu ! Ça fait un bail ! Bon ce n'est pas tout mais vous n'allez pas rester devant l'entrer, surtout que Lucy à réserver une jolie table ! Soit content mon gars !**

**-Du moment qu'on bouffe…** Avoua-t-il en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête. »

Erza le chopa par l'oreille et le tira jusqu'à leur table. Elle avait une tendance pour le romantisme et la phrase de Natsu avait eu le don de l'énerver. Lucy se décrocha la mâchoire en voyant les bougies trôné sur la table nappé d'un jolie rose pâle devant une fenêtre donnant vue sur le parc de Magnolia. Elle savait qu'avec Erza ça pouvait être du pur romantisme mais là, elle avait fait fort… Le pire c'est qu'ils étaient éloignés des autres clients… Natsu s'installa le premier, ce cadre lui fit comprendre que la soirée qu'avait proposée la blonde n'était peut-être pas anodine. Mais il était trop simplet pour comprendre tout seul ce que ça voulait dire… Lucy s'installa aussi un peu plus gêné mais elle fut vite détendue par le paysage.

**« Dis-moi Luce ?**

**-Hum ? **

**-Pourquoi m'as-tu proposé cette sortie ?** Questionna-t-il espérant pouvoir éclaircir les intentions de la jeune femme.

**-Ça te dérange d'être là ? **Se buta Lucy prenant mal la question de son ami.

**-Non, non... Ce n'est pas ça, mais je pensais qu'il y avait une raisons particulière... **

**-… Tu te souviens du jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?**

**-Bah oui parfaitement pourquoi ?**

**-C'était aujourd'hui… **Annonça la blonde en serrant la nappe de sa main droite**. C'est aujourd'hui la date anniversaire de notre rencontre et... de la mort de ma mère aussi… **

**-Ah oui c'est vrai... »**

Un froid s'installa entre les deux jeunes adultes et Natsu lu la tristesse dans les yeux chocolats de son amie. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il attrapa sa main gauche qui reposait sur la table. Lucy releva la tête vers lui et rougit légèrement. Il la rassura et lui demanda de penser à leur rencontre plutôt qu'à sa mère. Elle lui sourit légèrement en constatant qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, chose qu'il ne faisait que quand il était sérieux ou inquiet. Ils furent interrompus par Erza qui arriva avec leurs plats habituels.

**« Vous voilà servit ! Au faite vous avez intérêt à tout manger parce que Jellal ne sait pas cassé la tête pour rien ! **Menaça la rouquine comme à son habitude entourer d'une aura sombre.

**-Oui Erza !** Acquiescèrent synchro les deux attablés. »

Natsu regarda son plat, une pizza quatre fromages géante ! Jellal était de loin, le meilleur cuisinier de magnolia, ses plats avaient quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de différent, qui les rendaient unique. Le repas commença dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tous les deux riaient et s'amusaient. Seulement à un moment Natsu s'arrêta de rire et se mit à fixer la jeune blonde en face de lui. Celle-ci fut perturbée par son regard et se bloqua. Le rosé tendit sa main sur le visage de Lucy qui se coloria de rouge. Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres puis sur le contour de sa bouche. Il ramena sa main vers lui et l'essuya avec sa serviette. La jeune femme parut extrêmement déçue, elle ne s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui essuie la bouche… Elle soupira.

**« Un problème ?** L'interrogea Natsu perplexe.

**-Non Non rien… Bon et bien on paye Jellal et on va au cinéma ?** Proposa Lucy voyant le sujet comme une échappatoire.

**-Très bien ! »**

Les deux jeunes se levèrent simultanément et se dirigèrent vers Erza pour régler la note. Le rose décida de faire ce que lui avait conseillé Grey, payer ! Seulement Lucy n'était pas d'accord, c'était elle qui l'avait invité après tout. Jellal ne voulant pas spécialement les voir s'engueuler leur fit cadeau de la maison ! Cela mit fin au problème. Les deux remercièrent chaleureusement le bleuté puis allèrent dire au revoir à la jeune femme rousse. Ils partirent sans demander leur reste en direction du cinéma.

Sur le trajet Lucy se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir proposé cette sortie à Natsu… Après tout, elle doutait fortement des résultats que ça pourraient avoir… Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand le téléphone de Natsu se mit à sonner. Il décrocha en voyant que son frère l'appelait.

**« Allo? Non je suis avec Lucy... Non je ne viendrais pas avec elle en boite... Pourquoi? Parce que ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle... Non mais arrête de dire des conneries... Mais fout moi la paix Gajeel ! Ouais... salut ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être chiant!**

**-O****n n'est arri****vée Natsu...** Annonça Lucy d'une voix timide.

**-Hum? Ah oui ! Alors tu veux qu'on regarde quel film ?** Questionna-t-il en regarda plusieurs affiches.

-**Je n'y avais pas pensé enfaite… **

**-Celui-là alors ! **Sourit le rosé en montrant du doigt une affiche. Lucy eu des sueurs froides.

**-N-Natsu… Tu sais que les films d'épouvantes ne me réussissent pas…**

**-Mais t'avais quinze ans la dernière fois ! T'as pas grandi un peu ?**

**-Nan mais ce n'est pas une question d'âge… C'est juste que je n'aime pas ça…** Se défendit-elle alors que Natsu prit un visage boudeur.

**-Bah j'y vais sans toi alors !** Dit-il en rentrant à l'intérieur du cinéma. »

La jeune femme le regarda la laisser seule dehors. Elle avait le choix entre rentrer chez elle en pleine nuit à la merci des gens mal intentionnés ou alors de suivre Natsu pour voir le dernier film d'horreur en vogue… Elle hésita puis en entendant un bruit suspect pas loin d'elle, elle s'engouffra dans le cinéma rejoignant son ami. Elle s'accrocha à son bras et lui demanda de ne pas la laisser seule avec tous ses violeurs dans la nature. Ils payèrent leur place et partirent s'assoir… Lucy se crispa sur son siège bien avant que ça commence. Dès les premières scènes violentes la jeune femme se recroquevilla contre elle-même.

Natsu se sentit un peu coupable. Ils étaient censés passer une bonne soirée et par égoïsme il l'avait forcé à voir un film qu'elle n'aimait pas… Il la ramena contre lui et elle se cacha instinctivement contre son t-shirt. Elle lui demanda de la prévenir quand la scène serait terminée… Il ne le fit pas et la garda contre lui tout le long du film. Elle finit par s'endormir même si elle sursautait à chaque hurlement… Elle se réveilla à la fin pile pour la scène la plus macabre. La blonde retient ses nausées avec difficulté…

Le film une fois finie Lucy était complètement terrorisée et dégoutée, elle en tremblait... Il lui dit qu'il allait la ramener. Au bout de quelques minutes elle finit par se calmer et reprendre un visage plus calme au plus grand soulagement du rosé.

Le trajet se fit en silence, Lucy était complètement côtelée à Natsu, et celui si semblait plutôt heureux... La jeune femme piquait des petits couinements de peur à chaque fois qu'elle entendait un petit bruit. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Lucy. La belle ouvrit sa porte, puis se retourna vers Natsu et dit:

**« Tu sais Natsu? Tout à l'heure quand tu m'as demandé s'il y avait une raison... Pour cette sortie… Il y en avait bien une...**

**-Ha laqu- »**

Il se fit couper par un petit baisé de Lucy sur ses lèvres, rien de très fougueux ou de très passionné, mais Natsu se sentit aux anges. Lucy se déclara simplement avec un jolie petit « Je t'aime. » Mais voyant l'absence de réponse de son amour, elle conclut donc que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés comme elle s'en doutait. Elle le salua et rentra chez elle. Elle avait besoin d'être seule maintenant…

Natsu avait eu un bug au moment où Lucy lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. C'est quand il entendit la porte se fermer qu'il reprit pied avec la réalité et partie sans demander son reste...

Sur le trajet du retour il repensait à ce que lui avait dit son "amie" blonde... Elle l'aimait d'amour… Mais lui ? Il l'adorait c'était sûre, elle était comme un pilier pour lui. Mais l'aimait-il comme dans les contes ? Comme le prince aime la princesse ? Plus il s'éloignait d'elle, plus ses souvenirs avec Lucy remontaient à la surface, il revoyait les bons, comme les mauvais moments qui étaient largement minoritaire, il se souvenait de ses états d'âmes quand elle riait, quand elle pleurait, quand elle était menacée, quand elle souffrait.

Il avait déjà aimé, et quand il aimait c'était fort. Natsu détestait jouer avec les sentiments des autres. Il avait surement était amoureux de Lucy plus jeune… Quand il était gamin, mais c'était il y a des années et ça s'était envoler en poussière depuis… Ou peut-être pas finalement…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de mettre un râteau à sa blonde alors que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait… Mais quel boulait était-il ? Il fit demi-tour à grand pas. Pas question de la laisser pleurer… S'était SA Lucy. Il fracassait assez de monde comme ça, pour qu'il ne soit pas le responsable de ses larmes après ! Il mit quelques minutes avant de se retrouver de nouveau devant la porte de la jeune femme. Il fut pris d'un doute… Devait-il sonner ? Lui ouvrirait-elle et qu'allait-il lui dire ? Bon tant pis il n'allait pas repartir, de toute façon il n'y avait personne chez lui ou alors Grey se ramènerait avec une nouvelle copine temporaire…

Il tourna la poignée et se rendit compte que la porte n'était pas fermée… Etait-elle inconsciente au point de laisser la porte ouverte à n'importe quel inconnu ? Il rentra tout doucement et referma la porte avec le même soin… Elle avait laissé la clé dans la serrure, il la ferma. Il arpenta le couloir pour voir toute les pièces sombres sans éclairage… Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la demoiselle, après tout cette appartement il le connaissait bien il y avait vécu deux mois car il s'était disputé avec son frère qui l'avait jeté dehors à l'époque. Finalement il n'y avait personne dans la chambre… Natsu commença à paniqué puis il vu de la lumière provenant d'une pièce : la salle de bain… Il soupira, franchement il n'y avait que sa Luce pour prendre un bain passé minuit.

Le rosé décida de l'attendre, il alluma la petite lampe de chevet dans la pièce à coucher et s'assit sur le lit bien sagement. Il songea à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire… Il ne pouvait pas lui faire une déclaration, elle ne le croirait pas… Et en plus ce n'était pas son style, bon ok, un petit bisou comme elle l'avait fait, elle ? Aller c'est bon, il ne va pas se casser la tête, il était trop tard il verrait bien de toute façon. Il entendu du bruit provenant de la salle de bain, elle allait bientôt sortir et Natsu ne se sentait plus si relaxe que ça d'un coup… Il avait même une petite envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Maso ? Nooon ! Ou peut-être si parce qu'avoir pendant un peu plus de dix ans Lucy comme meilleure amie… Finalement le rosé se dit qu'il devait bien être masochiste pour être en plus tombé sous son charme…

Il fallait dire que depuis leur 11 ans les deux ne s'étaient pas lâcher d'une semelle sauf peut-être pendant les périodes où il avait été fortement amoureux de quelques filles… A ces moments-là, il était obligé de mettre la blonde sur le côté sinon ses petites copines n'avaient pas confiance… Il soupira, tout ça s'était vraiment trop chiant. L'amour et les femmes s'étaient à jeter dans les poubelles si on voulait rester sain d'esprit…

Natsu sortie de ses pensées en voyant la jeune femme ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Lui, il lui souriait comme un idiot alors que la blonde était bloquée.

**« C'est encore moi, Luce ! **

**-… M-Mais… COMMEN****T T'ES RENTRE ?! ET QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOU LA ?! **Craqua Lucy au bord de la crise de nerf.

**-Bah la porte était ouverte !** Se défendit-il comme un gamin. **Puis fallait que je te cause ! »**

C'est à cette phrase qu'elle tiqua et se mit à rougir, la pauvre avait de par l'effet de surprise oublié qu'elle s'était confessée il y a peine vingt minutes.

**« J-j'ai pas envie de te parler ! **Trancha-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour ne pas perdre face.

**-Ça tombe bien, t'as juste besoin de te taire.** Annonça Natsu un sourire sournois sur son visage. »

La jeune femme ne put rien dire qu'elle se sentit tiré en arrière et emprisonné par son meilleur ami. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle détecta son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se tortilla mal à l'aise, cela fit rire Natsu qui la retourna pour qu'il puisse plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il la coinça entre son corps et le mur. Elle ferma les yeux espérant se réveillé et d'un autre côté, son imagination fulminait sur tous les débouchés possible de cette soirée. Il posa sa bouche sa clavicule et y aspira sa peau blanche, la faisant gémir en même temps qu'une marque bien rouge apparu. Il laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule tout en entourant la jeune femme de ses bras.

**« Lucy, je ne suis peut-être pas très vif d'esprit mais je pense que je t'aime aussi. »**

Elle croisa son regard sérieux et se dit qu'elle devait surement rêver, oui c'est ça, elle s'était endormie dans son bain. Elle se pinça bien fort l'avant-bras gauche, il la regarda faire amuser puis s'empara de ses lèvres. La blonde le laissa faire, de toute façon elle l'avait toujours tout laissé faire. Il était son Natsu adoré après tout. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, tant dis que celle de Natsu se firent plus baladeuses, il les installa sous son t-shirt de nuit. Le rosé imposa sa langue à Lucy qui ne rechigna pas lui permettant d'approfondir un baisé qu'elle avait toujours attendue.

Lorsque l'échange prit fin, seule la respiration saccadée des deux jeunes gens se fit entendre. Ils se regardaient mutuellement éclairé par la petite lampe que Natsu avait allumée précédemment. Mais d'un coup le portable du rosé sonna indiquant un message, cela brisa l'ambiance et il décida de sortir son portable pour lire le message. La blonde tenta de s'échapper mais il la retint par la main. Il lui tendit son téléphone et la jeune femme pu lire le message.

« Grey à Natsu, 00 : 17,

N'oubliez pas de conclure, les amoureux U.U »

**« Nan mais de quoi il se mêle ?** S'énerva Lucy pour dissimuler sa gêne.

**-Pourquoi ? Ça ne te tente pas ?** Sourit le rosé avec un gros sous-entendu.

**-Tu ne peux pas être plus directe pendant que t'y es ? **

**-Eh ! Ce n'est pas parce que Loki te chantait la sérénade que je vais le faire aussi !** Bouda-il un peu vexé, il se laissa tomber sur le lit de la blonde.

**-Esp****èce d'idiot, je ne te demande pas de faire comme Loki !** Elle partit s'allongé à ses côtés. **Bien sûr que ça me tente ! **

**-Alors déshabilles-toi ! »**

Lucy rougit jusqu'à la racine et le fixa avec des yeux choqués. Elle ne capta pas son regard, ses prunelles étaient fermées alors que ses bras étaient croisés sous sa tête. Elle se redressa et s'exécuta. Elle retira son t-shirt laissant sa poitrine à l'air, elle se débarrassa très vite de son petit short. Natsu ouvrit un œil à moitié et regarda la jeune femme, vêtu que d'une petite culotte. Il sourit et la plaqua contre le matelas.

**« J'aime bien quand tu m'obéis ! »**

La jeune femme se tu, trop excité par rapport à la suite pour parler. Le rosé fit glisser ses mains sur les côtes de la blonde avant de lui embrasser l'épaule. Il descendit ses baiser jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules quand elle le sentit prendre en bouche un de ses tétons. Elle gémit doucement. Natsu lui laissa plusieurs marques visibles sur sa poitrine avant de se redresser. Il retira sa chemise laissant son torse à découvert. Lucy l'attrapa par le cou pour commencer un nouvel échange. Elle frotta son bassin contre celui du jeune homme, éveillant ses sens.

Seulement Natsu n'était pas du genre patient, et le chauffer n'était pas conseillé non plus, sauf que ça la blonde le savait très bien et ce qu'elle voulait de n'était pas passé le reste de la nuit sur les préliminaires. Elle utilisa ses pieds pour faire tomber le pantalon du rosé qui l'aida d'une main. Natsu lui caressa le ventre et lui embrassa le nombril, il descendit ses baisers plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'il lui retire la dentelle qui couvrait la féminité de la jeune femme. Lucy resserra ses cuisses dans un réflexe. Le jeune adulte remonta jusqu'à son visage pour lui embrasser la joue puis tous les coins de son visage. Elle soupira son prénom quand il laissa tomber sa main juste au-dessus du sexe de la jeune femme. Elle se cambra relâchant la pression qu'elle exerçait, le laissant ainsi glisser ses doigts entre les lèvres intimes et humides. Elle poussa un gémissement en agrippant les cheveux roses de Natsu quand il la pénétra d'un doigt, il se servit de son pousse pour titillé son clitoris. Excité par les petits cris de la blonde il en passa un autre. Il commença un léger mouvement de va et vient, Lucy tira un peu plus fort ses cheveux roses lui faisant lâcher un râle. Il lui embrassa de nouveau sa poitrine en poussant ses doigts plus profonds en elle. La jeune femme cria alors que le rose sentit un liquide se déverser sur sa main.

Elle haletait, alors que Natsu s'allongea sur le dos entrainant Lucy sur lui. Elle sentit le membre dur et bien dressé de son meilleur ami à travers son caleçon. Elle le débarrassa du vêtement l'envoyant au pied du lit. Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches tandis que la blonde bougeait doucement son bassin. Elle s'étala sur lui et lui caressa le torse de ses doigts fins, c'est quand il sentit les mains de la jeune femme descendre beaucoup plus bas qu'il la renversa. Elle poussa un hoquet de surprise. Il la pénétra d'un coup, la faisant hurler. Elle s'accrocha à son dos alors que Natsu lui releva la jambe gauche pour accentuer ses mouvements.

* * *

Une jeune femme à la chevelure blanche était assise à table silencieusement, des étoiles dans les yeux, elle tenait un café dans sa main gauche et un téléphone portable dans sa main droite. Elle venait d'envoyer un message plus une photo à tous ses contacts, c'est-à-dire plus de cinquante. Remarque après ce qu'elle venait de voir personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de le crier sur tous les toits… Il devait être dix heures du matin et Mirajane se trouvait dans l'appartement d'une certaine blonde, elle devait lui parler et en plus la blanche était la seule à avoir le double des clés. En entrant dans la chambre de la blonde, elle avait trouvé une scène vraiment très touchante… Deux amants qui dormaient enlacés. Elle rit légèrement en pensant que Lucy avait enfin eut ce qu'elle voulait depuis le lycée. Au moins maintenant une chose était sure c'est que tout leur entourage savait que les deux meilleurs amis avaient passé une nuit ensemble. Ils ne pourraient pas le cacher comme aurait tendance Lucy à le faire.

Mirajane reçu des dizaines de messages dans les minutes suivantes, que ce soit des messages exprimant la surprise ou alors le genre **« C'est pas trop tôt »**… La blanche cacha son portable quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Lucy s'ouvrir sur un Natsu plutôt endormit…

**« Bonjour Natsu ! Tu veux du café ?** Sourit-elle angéliquement.

**-Non merci !** Annonça-t-il en lui rendant son sourire. Faut que j'y aille, histoire de voir dans quel état les autres on mit l'appartement ! »

La jeune femme attendit qu'il s'en aille avant de lâcher un petit rire sournois, elle partit dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie qui était assise sur son lit habillé d'une robe à fleur… Elle semblait réfléchir. Mirajane lui sauta dessus comme une hystérique, et la secoua comme un prunier.

**« Lucy Lucy Lucy ! Dis-moi tout !** Hurla la blanche sous le regard gêné de la blonde.

**-Il y a rien à dire !**

**-Oh la menteuse, Natsu vient de sortir de ta chambre, t'es amoureuse de l****ui depuis des lustre****s**** et tu vas me dire que vous avez fait des puzzles toute nuit ?** S'indigna-t-elle en gonflant sa joue droite. **De toute façon je vous ai vu nu comme des vers ce matin dans ton lit. **Annonça Mira en lui tirant la langue.

**-Niaaah je suis trop**** contente !** Explosa Lucy en sautant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. »

De son côté Natsu venait d'arriver chez lui et trouva, à son plus grand étonnement sa maison brillant de milles feu. Il arqua un sourcil avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il y trouva une jeune femme qui s'acharnait derrière les fourneaux. Il reconnut de suite la chevelure bleuté de Jubia une amie de Lucy et une grande amoureuse de Grey… Il la salua, elle fit de même et lui expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas le déranger de par sa présence mais que hier soir elle avait croisé l'ébène en boîte et qu'il était tellement vaseux qu'elle avait préféré le ramener chez lui, seulement il l'avait empêché de partir. Le rosé lui fit comprendre que sa présence ne le dérangeait absolument pas et qu'il préférait la voir elle, plutôt que les autres greluches qu'il ramenait d'habitude. Natsu partie se recoucher beaucoup trop fatiguer pour rester debout.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, semaines où notre chère petit couple fut bombardé de question et de félicitation. D'ailleurs le jeune homme en avait vite eu marre de devoir répéter la même chose à chaque fois… mais il faut dire qu'il n'avait été heureux comme ça que deux fois dans sa vie, pendant sa petite enfance passé avec son père adoptif et pendant son entrer au collège où il avait commencé à se faire de vrai amis.

En ce moment même il était assis dans l'herbe du parc, sa Luce lui avait donné rendez-vous ce matin et il avait hâte de la voir. Tout d'un coup Natsu ne vit plus rien, on lui avait caché la vue :

**« Qui c'est ?**

**-Katy Perry ? **

**-Euh non !**

**-Loriane ?**

**-C'est qui celle-là ?**

**-Un délire de l'auteur.** Pouffa Natsu en enlevant les mains fines de sa petite amie.

**-T'es vraiment bizarre des fois ! **Conclue Lucy en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**-Pas plus que toi !** Lui tira-t-il la langue.

**-Natsu faut que je te dise quelque chose…** S'exclama la blonde en prenant un air que le rose n'aimait pas.

**-Bon ou mauvais ? **

**-Ca va dépendre de toi…** Il la regarda lui faisant bien signe qu'il était prêt à parler avec sérieux. **Enfa****ite, je suis enceinte…** Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. »

Un silence s'en suivit, cela fit peur à la jeune femme qui se mit à arracher les brindilles d'herbes qu'elle avait sous la main. Natsu lui était en train d'analyser la nouvelle information. Enceinte, ça voulait dire… Avoir un bébé, non ? Et avoir un bébé c'était fonder une famille ! Il se mit à sourire comme un idiot à cette pensée, après tout il avait toujours voulu avoir une vraie famille… Bien qu'il ait frère et une petite sœur ce n'était pas des vrais membres de sa famille… Juste que les trois personnes qui les avaient adoptés, Grandine, Igneel et Metalicana étaient frères et sœurs. Les deux hommes étaient morts à leur travaille, policiers, un coup de malchance et ça ne pardonne pas… Grandine quant à elle était partie en mission humanitaire lors du décès de ses frangins…

Natsu secoua sa tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs et se tourna vers sa Luce en souriant. Il la prise dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'il était heureux.

**« M-Mais… On a à peine 23 ans et puis tu ne travailles pas e-et je n'ai pas terminé mes étu-**

**-Tu ne vas pas le tuer quand même ?!** La coupa-t-il, en plantant un regard dur dans le sien.

**-N-Natsu ne dit pas les choses comme ça… **

**-Laisse-moi tout seul…** Demanda-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

**-Natsu… Ne réagit pas comme ça… Je suis venue te voir, non ? Ça veut dire que ton avis compte ! Si tu le veux vraiment, je le garde…** Il se retourna à ces derniers mots. **Mais on va devoir s'arranger parce que je ne veux pas arrêter mes étude****s… Qu'il va nous falloir de l'argent, donc que tu travailles… Puis pour l'instant mon appartement est bien mais il en faudra un plus grand après… »**

* * *

Les mois de grossesse avaient vite défilé, et Lucy avec l'aide de Mira et de sa voiture avait pu continuer à aller cours du moins les premiers mois, puisqu'après elle n'avait plus réussit à trop se déplacer. Natsu de son côté avec Grey cherchait un job pour pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de la futur maman et du bébé qui ne tarderait pas à venir. Seulement, Grey avait fini par trouver un salaire mais le rosé tenait à trouver un métier qui lui correspondait, le seul problème c'est qu'il n'avait que son bac, n'étant pas un fan de l'école…

Pourtant, alors qu'il se promenait dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui son CV sous le bras Natsu s'arrêta devant un bâtiment, la police municipale. Il jugea le pour et le contre, puis finalement il y entra, après tout le travail de son père l'avait toujours fasciné. Dès qu'il se présenta pour postulé les agents de l'ordre le prirent en tant que sergent en souvenir du travail qu'avait fournie Igneel, s'il promettait de passer deux mois d'entrainements et de formation. Il accepta.

Manque de bol de son côté la blonde sentait les contractions signalant l'accouchement arriver… Mirajane qui était avec elle appela les pompiers qui arrivèrent très vite. Ils la transportèrent à l'hôpital. Les docteurs la mirent dans une chambre en attendant que son col se dilate. Lucy en profita pour tenter d'appeler Natsu, elle tombait toujours sur messagerie et ses nerfs n'étaient pas au meilleur de sa forme… Elle balança son portable contre le mur.

Un peu plus tard Lucy dû se rendre compte que Natsu allait surement louper l'accouchement… Mira ne savait pas si c'était les douleurs ou l'accumulation des problèmes mais sa meilleure amie se mit à pleurer… Celle-ci prit son portable à elle et envoya un dernier message au jeune homme avant de rentrer dans la salle d'accouchement comme soutient pour la blonde…

C'est au bout d'une heure qu'un homme aux cheveux roses pénétra dans l'hôpital, cherchant par tous les moyens à retrouver sa belle. Une infirmière répondit enfin à ses questions en l'accompagnant à la salle demandé. Elle lui fit enfiler une blouse stérilisée pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans la salle. Mirajane put enfin être soulagé, et laisser sa place au père de l'enfant. Une fois en dehors de la salle la blanche tenta de reprendre des couleurs… Il faut dire que sa peau était aussi pâle que ses cheveux. Assister à un accouchement ce n'était vraiment pas pour elle…

Elle prit place sur un siège et décida de prévenir tout le monde… Gray fut le premier à arriver après avoir été prévenu, puis déboula Gajeel suivit de Lisanna, qui était quand même la confidente de Natsu. Jubia arriva intrigué de savoir s'il s'agirait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, Wendy arriva avec Jellal bien qu'Erza n'avait pas pu se déplacer… De toutes les personnes présentes la plus stressé au plus grand étonnement des autres fut Gajeel. Il n'arrêtait pas d'harceler les pauvres infirmières et docteurs qui ne savaient rien…

Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'on entendit les hurlements d'un nouveau nez, les personnes présentes mirent un peu de temps avant de se réveiller mais Wendy fut la première et vu Lucy sortir de la salle un bébé dans les bras suivit de Natsu. Elle était toujours allongée sur un lit roulant transporté par des infirmières… Elles l'emmenèrent dans la chambre précédente. Le rosé avait une tête de petit garçon émerveillé alors que Lucy somnolait un peu avec un regard tendre sur le petit enfant posé sur son sein… Wendy s'approcha doucement et regarda la toute petite chose dont elle était la tante à présent. Le rosé s'assit sur une chaise juste à côté du lit quand un petit groupe entra en trombe dans la pièce.

Natsu apprit à Lucy qu'il s'était engagé dans la police, celle-ci grimaça un peu puis finit par se résigner en lui faisant promettre de toujours rentrer sains et sauf à la maison. Seulement Gajeel coupa leur tendre échange en pétant un plomb, il voulait savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon puis qu'elle était le prénom ! Tout le monde rigola joyeusement alors que Natsu annonça que c'était une fille et qu'elle s'appelait Nashi.

Beaucoup de bonheur fut souhaité à la jolie petite famille, qui n'eut plus aucun problème… Lucy termina ses études et pu entrer en tant que professeur de lettre à l'université, Natsu monta de grade en grade, et la petite Nashi vécu une enfance heureuse et épanouie.

* * *

_**Pour ne rien dire :**_

_**Alors ça vous a plu j'espère ?**_

_**Parce que j'y ai passé du temps dessus U.U**_

_**Donc voilà comme je l'ai dit plus haut je ne suis pas là ct'aprèm et demain donc je validerais vos com's plus tard, mais que ça ne vous empêche de me commenter !**_

_**N'oublier pas d'allez faire un tour chez Adien-sama**_

_**Voilà donc peut être à demain soir pour un prochain OS !**_


End file.
